frost bitten
by princessbeccaanime
Summary: What will happen when a new guardian appears? who is she? is she good or bad? sorry i used some lines out of the movie writing the 1st chapter but ill try not to any more rated m cuz it might get a little mature further on. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if some parts are like lines in the movie, i recently watched the movie so it's still in my brain

i dont own rise of the guardians the only thing i own is the plot and becca hallow

* * *

jacks pov

as I race through town making a trail of ice behind me one of Toothiana'a fairy's tells me that north was calling an emergency guardians meeting so I follow the baby tooth to the north pole

when I arrived at the pole i could immediately tell something was wrong, the yetis where panicking worse than when they mess up a toy and the elfs where nowhere in sight

(north speaking)

I have gathered you here because pitch has come out of hiding once again

sandy is trying to get north's attention finally giving up sandy grabs the elfs standing next to him and throws them at north and pointing at the moon.

(north speaking to Manny)

Hey Manny long time no speak!

the moons beam shines down on the guardian symbol that is imprinted on the floor and the crystal starts rising out of the floor

(north speaking)

well it looks like Manny thinks we need more help

(everybody yells)

Another! Jack has only been a guardian for 17 years!

the crystal starts to glow as a figure appears in the crystal, a girl, a long cape,knee-length dress,a tall staff

everybody starts whispering having know clue who it was then the moon spoke to them

You will find the new guardian where jack frost first awoke jack you will know who she is when you see her keep that in mind

and with that the moon stopped speaking

Soon after Jack led the group to the lake he had woke in ...

to be continued...


	2. at the lake

When the guardians arrived at the lake they saw a small fluffy brown fox half sliding half skating around the frozen lake

As they landed in the woods near the lake, They started hearing a amazing voice singing

(the song is: you're the reason by victoria justice)

"I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason...why

I don't even care when they say  
You're a little bit off  
Look em' in the eye, I say  
I could never get enough  
'Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason...why"

as they approached the singer they saw that the voice was coming from the small fox...

* * *

Becca's pov

Because I'm partly the Halloween spirit and partially a winter spirit, I often will shape shift into a small brown fox called Eva by almost everybody because that's the only thing im able to say without singing in this form

I have just finished singing my favorite song, when I heard foot steps coming (thanks to my super sharp hearing), I'm completely sure they heard me so I quickly dart across the frozen lake when I see a boomerang zip past me, turn around and start heading in my direction, so I quickly turn around and start running the other direction until I run head first into a very short man in all golden clothing, even his hair was gold. Smiling the man throws some dust in my face and I black out


	3. introductions

Ah look shes coming to-North wispers

addfgvggvgjvyt-jack tries to speak but tooth still wont keep her hands out of his mouth

tooth hands out of the mouth!-north sharply whispered to tooth

sorry jack im just getting distracted by them-tooth apologizes

sandy yanks norths pantleg and points to the girl (she had transformed back to her real form when sandy knocked her out) she was slowly opening her eyes

now dont crowd her North said when everybody started to try to get a better look at the girl

As she sat up the black hood that had been covering her head fell back revealing long snow white hair and hypnotic ice blue eyes

* * *

Becca's pov

I awoke in a brightly lit room surrounded by people who where whispering until I started to speak:

Where am I?

How did I get here?

Who are you people?

At that moment a teenage boy with snow white hair who until now had been leaning up against the wall in the far corner of the room walked up to the couch I had been lying on sat down next to me and started to speak" I'll answer all your questions but first one question we all have been wanting to ask you" OK i remarked. He started to speak again "Who are you?" The name's Becca hallow ya can call me Becca, Remember it. "alright thank you Becca, Now to answer your questions; You're at the North pole, The Easter "kangaroo" brought you here" Then one of the people started yelling at him "I'm not a kangaroo! I'm a bunny "mate" Remember it" The boy just ignored it and continued speaking"that is the easter bunny dont call him a kangaroo he'll flip out, the fairy over there is the tooth fairy,the man over there is north or as most people call him Santa Claus, the shorter guy is sandy, you've technically already met him, I'm Jack Frost and all the way up there is Manny aka the man on the moon. The reason you're here is because a enemy Who has kept quiet for several hundred years has decided to make a come back and Manny has decided that we need help. So in conclusion you have been chosen to become a guardian!


	4. the plan

alright, so you're telling me that I was chosen to be a guardian? i asked cautiously, Not knowing if they where telling the truth or not.

"Yes! The man on the moon chose you to be a guardian and nobody else." Jack said with a mischievous smile.

"Jack, what are you planning?" Bunny asked.

"Well I'm guessing that becca is fairly new, because of her not knowing who we were, I have something planned but before i tell you, Sandy could you knock her out for a little while?" Jack explained.

Sandy stood up and turned t'wards me with a fierce grin and punched his fist into his palm, starting to walk t'wards me but Jack quickly pulled him back and told him" Hold on, I did not mean that type of "knock out" I meant with your dream sand, you dummy!" Sandy rolled his eyes and pulled a ball of gold sand out of thin air

* * *

(little Time skipity) jack`s pov.

"Ok so thats your plan jack?" Tooth asked

Are you questioning my skills tooth? I asked

"Mabeeeeeeeeeee" she says slowly fluttering away from me and shooting out the door like a rocket

did i do something wrong? I asked I grabbed becca and flew off

* * *

(little Time skipity) becca`s pov.

I woke up with a jolt in jack's arms I immediately started yelling at him.

Put me down this instant! you nuthead!

"look down" he muttered to me

i remember how badly i'm afraid of heights and pull closer to jack

"Knew it" jack mutters to himself

knew what? I asked

"oh nothing a secret between me and the easter Kangaroo" he said

I thought he said "do not call me a kangaroo mate i'm a bunny"(i'm imitating the easter bunny's voice)

"Is he here!" jack said looking around

no that was me imitating him i said

"wow you do a very good imitation of the easter kangaroo"

we both crack up laughing


	5. the believer

(Jacks point of view)

"Seriously jack please put me down I'm extremely afraid of heights!" Becca asked me, Her eyes tearing up out of fear

Hold on, don't be like that, Pitch Black might hear you, I whispered

"You mean the boogeyman? I'm not afraid of that baboon." she said with her voice bursting with confidence

"Now please tell me where are we going", She yelled almost making me drop her

Whoa there, now calm down, We are going to visit a friend of mine. His name is Jamie, not only was he my first believer but now he will be yours too. I explained

* * *

Time skipity (still in jacks Point of View) (Jamie's house)

Alright wait on the window sill until I say so, Got it? I whispered softly to Becca as I pushed the partly open window all the way open so we could enter Jamie's room.

"Yes, Jack I get it, I have to stay still until you say so, then I prove to this Jamie kid that I'm real, Right?" Becca smirked

You got it, now wait there while I wake up Jamie. I softly whispered over my shoulder as I climbed past Becca.

I softly walked over to Jamie's bedside and shook Jamie awake.

"Jack! What's wrong? Why are you here, I thought that you were staying with Santa?" Jamie asked me.

Well, I've got a friend, Who is a new guardian that I want you to meet. You see Nobody knows who she is. I want you to help with that part, well the part of her getting believed in that is. I explained

So will you help out the new Guardian? I asked

"What is the guardian's name?"Jamie butted in.

I was just getting to that part Jamie, The new guardians name is Becca Hallow.

So Jamie,do you believe in Becca Hallow the Halloween Guardian?

"Yes, Jack I do believe in Becca Hallow!"

* * *

Down in his hideout Pitch black grinned evilly at the thought of the plan he was about to put into action


	6. Pitches plan is put in action

Jacks point of view

"Jack, are you sure I'm not going to get hurt?" Jamie asked

Yes, Jamie I am completely sure that you will be safe, Although I am not too sure about myself being safe. I said while laughing nervously seeing Becca's grin.

"What? The mighty Jack Frost is afraid that a girl is going to hurt him?" Becca said laughing. "Well I can't promise you much, I haven't had much practice using my powers yet so I have no clue how strong I am. Now will you tell me what we are going to do?" She asked me.

Well I am going to throw snowballs at you and Jamie, All you have to do is Jamie from the snowballs This will help with your aim and speed plus we will get a chance to find out how strong you are. I explained to her.

"Wait a minute, who is this "we" you are speaking of, I pretty much already have an idea how strong my attacks are and normally you don't refer to yourself and another person as we or has it changed?" Becca said sounding confused.

Well, you are right I am referring to more than 2 people, I started to explain when the sound of branches breaking startles us and next thing I know Becca is up in a tree shivering like a wet puppy and the rest of the guardians are coming out of the trees,bunny laughing his head off, saying something about someone being a bloody show pony and taking all the credit for themselves and seeing someone's face.

"Jack, Sandy had a better and safer idea than what we had agreed to before you left. Instead of Becca protecting Jamie from your attacks, sandy had the idea of her protecting you from our attacks. So there is no chance of Jamie getting seriously hurt." Tooth said as she approached me.

"Sandy, that is a good idea!" Becca said as she flipped out of the tree she'd been perched in clearly recovered from being almost being frightened to death by everyone.

"Sandy also said that he wanted to go first" North butted in, speaking with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Well what are we waiting for! I said relieved that sandy was going first and not bunny.

* * *

Becca's Point of view

Alright, let's get this over with, I said as I pulled my staff from under my cloak.

Sandy grinned as he tossed a ball of dream sand up and down.

Jack! Get your butt over here! I yelled, noticing Jack attempting and failing to fly away t'wards burgess (thanks Sandy and Tooth for that)

I shrunk down the sleeping guardian and set him inside a special orb that has hung on a chain unused (until now).

"Crikey! That's somethin' I never thought you would do!" Bunnymund said as he started backing into the trees

Don't worry Jack will be back to normal size by the end of 3 weeks, sorry I have no clue when, The longest time for something to return to normal size has been 3 weeks so far (that is why I put him in the orb) so we'll just have to wait and see but for now lets just continue with jack's plan. I explained as I sealed the orb so jack couldn't fall out and clipped the orb to a chain around my waist. (the orb is now about the size and shape of a jumbo plastic easter egg so I can't wear it around my neck anymore)

Sandy nods agreeing.

"Well, I guess that would be the best thing to do so lets continue." tooth and north say agreeing.

"Well I don't agree but lets go ahead with the plan" Bunnymund sighs.

Ready sandy? I say.

Sandy nods looking determined.

Alright lets go! I shouted

* * *

(Just out of the guardians sight and hearing range) (this is all pitch speaking to his nightmares)

Keh, the guardians look like they are having a lot of fun, Right my nightmares?

the nightmares whine softly.

Lets ruin their fun!

the nightmares neigh softly.

with the 2nd strongest guardian shrunk down and asleep the plan should go ahead fine. remember the plan?

the nightmares bob their heads

you 10 distract the 4 stronger guardians,and you 3 come with me to get the girl and frost.

all the nightmares bob their heads and the group splits.

One of tooths fairies that had seen the whole meeting rushes off to tell the guardians.

One of the nightmares sees the small fairy and grabs her

well well well you could be very useful to my plan. pitch says tossing some black sand in the fairys face

* * *

(background info)

Becca is fending off sandy's balls of dream sand.

(and being a bit of a show off in the process)

(Back to becca's point of view!)

Come on sandy I know you are better than this! I said batting away sandy's attacks using my scythe like a tennis racket (the scythe is most used form of my staff)

Sandy grits his teeth and throws more sand balls in my direction until something behind me catches his attention. He starts to point behind me and make sand arrows above his head.

i cautiously turn around thinking that sandy was going to hit me in the back of the head, One of tooths fairies hits my forehead and falls into my hands. Quickly recovering the fairy starts to point frantically into the woods and pull on my hair.

Baby tooth do you want me to follow you? I asked

The tiny fairy nods her head and pulls on my hair some more.

Alright calm down I'll follow you. I start walking in to the woods.

I hear a high pitched scream. I turn around and try to run back into the clearing only to get hit in the face by some black sand. I fall to my knees fighting to stay awake.

don't fight, It will only make your dreams worse I hear as i collapsed to the ground falling in and out of consciousness

* * *

lol sorry for not saying this before: I don't own rise of the guardians or any characters affiliated with them. The only thing in this story i own is the plot and rebecca hallow! Please read and review!


	7. 777

Thanks to everybody who has read my story! Need I remind you that I do not own rise of the guardians or any of the songs mentioned in my story!

All I own is the plot, Becca hallow, and some characters that will come in this chapter After you read the story please tell me how it was!

* * *

Three months later Becca is trying her best to drive pitch insane. The latest thing she has done is bursting into song when pitch says something that is relatable to a song.

* * *

Becca's point of view

I had tried to escape pitches layer 4 times in the past 3 months (failing 3\4 times, managing on the 4th try to get Jack to the north pole.) Pitch had gotten fed up with me trying to escape, so he had put me (chained up) in a concrete cell that I was unable to get out of. I had started to succeed in driving pitch insane by making fun of him (through mimicking, and singing). Pitch had returned from absolutely positively getting his butt kicked by the guardians.

"This day has been absolutely horrible!" pitch whispered to himself standing outside my cell door

I think to myself "and it is about to get 10 times worse" I burst out singing

Where is the moment we needed the most?  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to grey  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee to go  
They tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on

'Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie  
You work on a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you- "Will you shut up!" Pitch yelled as he opened my cell door. I waited tell pitch had walked halfway across the room then I took a running leap and flipped over pitch's head. I flipped over, crossing the chains that were attached to my wrists and kicked pitch hard in the back while pulling the chains out of the wall, the chains snapped off my wrists and I darted out the door. As I ran out of the room Pitch attempted to stop me using his night mares. I managed to fend off their attacks, in the process getting a lot of deep gashes across my arms, legs, and back. I ran out of the layer injured and bleeding profusely. I ran for a long time watching the sky for any signs of sandy. I unknowingly had run all the way to jack's lake when I collapsed unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Authors note no more chapters untill i see some reviews!


	8. whoo final chapter!

I forgot to say this in the earlier chapters hyperblossom99 has helped me with this story, she gave me the idea for the music in most of the chapters

* * *

Jack's point of view

I was racing bunny to my lake when several nightmares caught our attention they seemed to be standing around something. I flew down to get a closer look and motioned to bunny to get over here. While bunny was hopping over i blasted the nightmares away and found the body of a girl laying face down in the dirt. She was bleeding badly, and she had cuts all over her arms and legs."crikey! is it alive" Bunny who had just hopped up beside me yelped. lets see, here go break a hole in the ice and fill this cup with some water I handed bunny a cup made from ice and he hopped away. I flipped the girl over on to her back using the curved end of my staff and reached down to check for a pulse. As soon as my fingers touched her neck, she bolted up grabbing my arm and with an impressive amount of strength flipped me on to my back pinning me to the ground. Well it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the dirt, I remarked. " oh, It's just you jack!" Becca said laughing " I thought you where pitch!" and the kangaroo thought you where dead! i remarked back "I thought I told you never to call me a kangaroo!" bunnymund yelled. Will you get off me? I asked Becca. "Sure, frostbite" she stood up while pulling me up along with her. Thanks princess. I said as I wiped my pants off.

* * *

something unexpected happened to find out what happens read the sequil to this! its a rise of the guardians yu-gi-oh cross over!


End file.
